


Danny Avidan x Reader: Do It

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Making Out, Yeay, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it was going to happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Shia LeBeouf reference, I swear. Just a little snippet thingie. xoxo

"Dude, you're in fuckin' love," Arin said in between curses at Mario's inability to stay on falling platforms.  
"Shut up, so are you," Danny countered, laughing when Arin inevitably fell into blue nothingness and out of a painting, losing a life.  
"Yeah, but, like, it's a two-way street, man. She loves me, I love her."  
"Yeah, okay..."  
"But you, you know, you've got it one way. You fucking love her, but you don't know if she has it the same way. Literally everyone knows but her."  
"Right, so you're saying..."  
"I'm telling you to grow the fucking balls you're always singing about and tell her!" When Arin died again, he very nearly threw the controller. "Motherfucking-! No... I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?" Danny asked.  
"All I need is for Mario to save the fucking princess and just eat his cake. Please."  
"You got this, man."  
"Yeah, I got this. You don't."  
"No, yeah, I mean, I probably couldn't get past the first star."  
"No, I mean about the girl." Arin laughed. "You're... I mean, I won't say her name, but if I do, I'll have Kevin bleep it out. Right, Kevin?"  
"Right, thank you."  
"Actually, can we have an extremely blurred picture of her just come from the side of the screen, and then just fly away?"  
"Yeah, like blurred to the point where no one would recognise it."  
"Right-" Mario fell again. "Fuck."  
"Okay, next time on Game Grumps."  
"Next time." It went silent for a minute. "Tell her."  
"You tell her."  
"I will tell her if you won't. Grow some balls." Arin stood up and walked out, hopefully to get some air back into his brain because of the lack of it. They should probably get a houseplant or something in there.  
About an hour later, where Danny was sitting on the couch in the main room, Starbucks coffee in hand, you walked past with a box.  
"What's that?" he asked. You stopped and looked over.  
"A bunch of controllers," you said, sighing. "I'm putting them away in the Grump Room."  
"Here, I'll help you." You shrugged and let him follow you into the room, where there were several empty places where the controllers would usually be. Danny shut the door upon habit and sat down, pulling out controllers with you, sorting them accordingly for each system.  
"Hey, (YN)?" Danny found himself saying. You glanced up, wrapping a cord around the controller.  
"What?" you asked after a moment of silence. "Danny?"  
"Uh, here," he said, handing you a Wii controller. You nodded, taking it and putting it into the Wii pile.  
"Kevin showed me the footage from today's Game Grumps," you said nonchalantly. Danny flicked his eyes from you to his hands.  
"Yeah?" he replied. "Any good?"  
"Arin died a fuckin' bunch of times." You laughed. "But I wanted to ask..." Danny nodded. "Who's this girl you keep bringing up?"  
"Uh, she's just... Yeah, no, it's no one."  
"Arin says you're head-over-heels, and Arin's never wrong."  
"Well, this time, he is."  
"You sure? Arin's got experience-" At this, you turned around.  
"Why, hello," Arin said in a more chipper tone than he usually had.  
"Hey, we were just talking about you," you laughed. "Danny says you're wrong about the ways of love."  
"I'm never wrong about love. Right, Dan?" Danny shook his head, clearly annoyed.  
"Arin...," he said.  
"Danny, you can literally tell her right now! She is literally in the building! Literally in the vicinity!" You widened your eyes.  
"What, really?" you asked, fully interested. "Shit, I want to meet her." You went to stand, but Arin shook his head, laughing.  
"Oh, no," he said, nearly dying laughing. "This is... i can't... The sheer cliché is too much. I'll be back later." He closed the door, his chortling able to be heard across the main room at this point.  
"What the hell?" you said, chuckling.  
"He's just messing around," Danny said.  
"Is he really? I've never seen him laugh so much at once."  
"He's just-" You were cut off by Arin outside the closed door.  
"Danny, just fucking do it!" he yelled in between chuckles.  
"Do what he says, Danny!" Suzy's voice joined Arin's.  
"Do it!" Barry added.  
"Jesus Christ, Danny, we've been waiting long enough!" Kevin yelled.  
"I agree!" Ross and Holly called from far off. You widened your eyes, standing up.  
"They really want you to do it," you said. "Let's just go find her, c'mon. It'll be fine, I'm sure if you get shot down, you'll survive." Danny stood up after you. "See, there we go." You went to the door, but stopped at the handle when Danny didn't move. "Danny?" You walked back. "I was kidding, you know, we don't have to..." Danny looked at you.  
"Fuck it," he said, and lunged for you, pressing open lips onto yours, palms to your neck. You were too much caught off guard to respond, but you could faintly hear the murmuring of everyone else behind the door.  
You were compelled to say something when Danny pulled back, but didn't. There was nothing to say.  
"Sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair. "But yeah. It was you." You heard the murmuring stop. You assumed they were trying to listen.  
"No, I got that," you said. "I want to know why you stopped." Danny opened his mouth to apologise again, but turned to confused when the words you said processed.  
"Why I- What?" he tried to repeat. You shook your head and pulled him for the second kiss, this time with response from both ends. The stubble tickled slightly, but you weren't paying attention. You were on the couch, Danny was straddling. You felt the press of his tongue, to which you obliged with a soft moan. You felt him press his hand somewhere on your body, but you weren't sure where at first. Then it clicked that it was your chest.  
"I fucking called it!" Arin screamed at the top of his lungs once he opened the door. Danny fell off the couch in shock, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Arin turned back to whoever was behind him, which was to say everyone. "I fucking told you they were making out! I told you!" Danny slowly stood up, making Arin go quiet.  
"Fucking run," you told him.  
"Oh, shit, no!" Arin yelled, pushing through the crowd as Danny made chase after him.  
"Did he tell you?" Kevin asked. You laughed.  
"In a way," you grinned.


End file.
